


Hero

by welcometothefangirlparade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellarke, Blake Family, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt Bellamy, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Redemption, Sad Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefangirlparade/pseuds/welcometothefangirlparade
Summary: "Name a hero who's ever had a happy ending"





	

Sad Bellamy/Bellarke One Shot  
"Name a hero who's ever had a happy ending"  
Set: 4x06-after

Clarke set one foot in front of the other, cautiously, and carefully, making sure she didn't make any sound. They had abandoned the rover, leaving Roan in charge as her and Bellamy had searched for help. 

The trikru arrows had punctured enough holes in the tires with enough force to flatten it. Perhaps leaving Roan in charge wasn't their best idea, but she was not about to leave Bellamy alone again. Not after the incident with Octavia.

"Bellamy-"

"I'm fine," he quickly interrupted before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"I was just going to tell you, you don't have to do this alone," she stopped and let him catch up. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you. You aren't alone." 

He didn't say anything at first. He only glanced in her direction for a split second. "We need to hurry if we want to get back to Roan before sundown."

Clarke sigh, watching the broken boy walk ahead. She didn't remember ever seeing him so lost. So hurt. Normally she could get through to him, get past his emotional barrier, to the real Bellamy, but this was different. He was completely secluding himself from any sort of emotion. 

She jogged up to match his pace. 

She opened her mouth to try once again, but he beat her to it.

"Look, Clarke I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, I got that, it's just. If you need anyone, I'll be here for you."

They walked in silence for a while, only the occasional twig snapping under their feet as noise. 

It was unsettling. She'd rather him pour his heart out, complain, be an asshole for all she cared, just not silence. 

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

Bellamy looked at her, a look a sadness covered his face. "Try telling her that."

"She's you family, Bellamy. Your blood. She'll come around to see how special you are."

"Its already too late for that."

Clarke felt her heart drop. She'd never seen him so vulnerable before. It hurt her to see him so upset.

"She doesn't hate you, Bellamy. She's just grieving."

Clarke stopped in front of him, looking into his dark chocolate eyes. She could see his world falling into pieces. 

"I lost her, Clarke," he confessed, a single tear slipping down his face. "In her eyes, I can't redeem myself, no matter how hard I try. It's unforgivable. I'm not just losing her, I've already lost her, and that's on me, Princess."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She'd never dealt with something like this. Physical injuries were mendable, but mental injuries, sometimes people were far to broken to be fixed. 

He blinked a few times, and looked up, trying to stop the tears from sliding down. 

She wasn't going to lie. She felt partially guilty for this. Had she not left, things would have been much different. He wouldn't have let his judgement be clouded by anger had she stayed. She saw how much it affected him. Clarke remembered that day Bellamy had told her about Finn. How he killed the grounder and walked away without blinking. 

She'd be a fool to not realize the same had happened to him. Clarke tried to deny it the best she could. Deny how she felt, deny what she saw. Perhaps she was a fool for trying to keep that from him, and herself. 

"How long until you forgive yourself, Bellamy?"

"What?"

"How long? Is that why you saved those people instead of the machine? How many people do you have to save before you're able to forgive yourself?"

He shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?"

He never got to answer. Instead in a blur, he shouted her name, pushing her body out of the way, and sent her crashing to the ground. 

"Bellamy?" She stood up, unbalanced, and shaken. 

It had taken all but a moment to understand what he'd done. 

Her heart dropped to her stomach. Clarke reached into her holster, grabbed the handgun she'd been given, and put one straight into the grounder's head, not a second thought. 

"Clarke?" He whispered. 

She wanted throw up. Slowly, she watched through her blurred, tested vision, as he pulled the grounder's sword from his abdomen. 

She was able to catch him before he hit the ground. 

"No no no," she muttered, feeling tears drop down her face. "Bellamy, please stay with me."

He coughed, blood already dropping out the side of his mouth. 

"Bell—"

"It's okay princess," he murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open. "It's okay."

"Why?" She asked through shaky breath. "You didn't have to."

He coughed up more blood. His weary eyes slowly meeting hers. "Because," Bellamy whispered. "You deserve to live."

"So do you!"

He shook his head slowly, a tear slipping out of his eyes. "It's pathetic, right?" He asked, his breath shallow and weak. "She hates me, but I keep coming back for more."

"She-"

"Don't. P-please don't try to tell me it's not true." He grimaced in pain, clenching his jaw.

"It's okay to cry," Clarke whispered, holding his head in her lap. She forgot the rest of the world was there, and for those moments, it was only her and Bellamy. "It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

"I'm going to die," he said, looking longingly into her eyes. 

"No, you aren't," Clarke protested stubbornly. "You saved me, Bellamy, now it's my turn to save you. You are not dying today, okay? You hear me? You. Are not. Dying."

He nodded weakly, hanging onto her every word. His eyelids fluttered, open and close. 

"You gotta stay awake, Bell," She coaxed, adding pressure to his wound. "You gotta stay awake."

Through her own cries and tears, she managed to fumble around to find her radio. With her free shaking hand, she brought it up to her lips.

"Roan," she croaked. "Roan? Are you there?"

"I'm here," came the voice from the other end. "Where are you?"

"I need help," she swallowed. "Please, i need you quick."

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

Her lip trembled in fear of losing Bellamy. "Just come, Roan." She inhaled through her shaking breath. "Please."

Through her pleas, she hadn't even noticed that Bellamy had dozed off. 

"Bellamy!" She screamed, slapping his face. "BELLAMY! Please wake up!"

His eyes had barely opened as she called for him. His head was limp in her lap. 

"I need to to stay awake. Just a little longer."

"You don't understand," he started, blood dripping from his mouth. 

"What don't I understand?"

"She will never forgive me," he said, and suddenly, she felt so small. She'd never seen him seem so vulnerable, and she'd never felt so vulnerable. "She hates me, but I love her. Clarke, If I don't make it-"

"No," she interrupted. "No, you aren't talking like that. I forbid you!"

"If I don't make it-" he continued, disregarding her order. "I want you to know-"

"Bellamy, please don't do this!"

He swallowed, giving her a half smile. "I love you, Clarke Griffin. And if my sister won't forgive me, maybe you could."

This time there was nothing stopping her sobs. "I already have, I already have."

"Do you love me?" He asked deliriously.

She nodded, tears now streaming down her face uncontrollably. "I do, Bellamy. I do."

"That's good," he smiled, his voice sounding far away this time. "That's good."

She heard Roan not far away. His loud footsteps echoed through the forest. 

"Help is coming Bell, hold on."

"Tell Octavia that I love her," he muttered, "tell her that I'm sorry. And-and that I hope she can forgive me."

Sweat had begun to show on his forehead. His eyes stared up at the trees, wandering the sky. 

"No, no because you'll get to tell her yourself! You're going home!"

"I'm not worth it Clarke, I'm no hero."

"Yes, yes you are!" Clarke protested. "You are a hero and you are definitely worth it!"

"Hey princess," he managed. "Name a hero who's ever had a happy ending."

She was silent.

"You can't," he whispered. "None have."

His eyelids fluttered shut. Clarke frantically put her fingers to his neck. A weak pulse was present, and getting weaker by the second.

"Roan!" She cried out, desperate for anything. 

He slid down next to her, shell shocked at the scene that lay before his eyes.

"Help me carry him-"

He didn't wait for her to finish, before scooping the unconscious form of Bellamy Blake into his arms. 

His arm hung limply from Roan's grasp. He looked so lifeless, and it made her sick. She didn't want to lie to herself, or him. She knew he was dying. He was dying protecting his princess, and he was dying, believing Octavia hated him. 

They made it to the rover, placing him in the back, with Clarke next to him, wrapping his wound with any cloth she could find stored there. 

He'd already lost so much blood, but she refused to believe he was a lost cause. His heart was still beating, and that meant he was still alive. She wasn't about to give up now.

Roan was able to get back to Arkadia in record time, Clarke screaming, begging for help. 

"Kane!" She cried, watching him emerge from the crowd. "I need help! It's Bellamy!" 

His skin was cold. His arms and legs were limp. 

Roan and Marcus carried him to Med Bay. 

Her mom wasn't there to help. She was with Raven. She was where Clarke was supposed to be now. This was up to her.

He was laid down on a bed. He breath shallow, skin cool, pulse weakening. 

"Clarke?" His voice was far away. 

"I'm here Bellamy," she smiled through her tears. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Bell-"

"I'm not going to live," he whispered. "Tell me the truth."

Clarke choked up, her eyes landing on his. She couldn't muster the strength to for the words. Instead, she shook her head.

"I knew it," he continued weakly. 

"I love you, Bellamy Blake. It took me so long to admit it, but I do. And I can't imagine living in a world that doesn't have you in it!"

"You'll-do-just-fine..." his voice trailed off. 

"This is my fault. It's all my fault."

"Hey princess," he gathered enough strength to lift his arm to turn her head. "This was my choice...I don't....blame you..."

"Please don't go," she begged. "I need you. We all need you. You're my anchor, Bellamy Blake. My tether, please stay!"

She received no reply. 

She'd known this would happen. It was the inevitable. She didn't have experience with this. Octavia had been stabbed in the side, but him? They had waited too long. He had given up on himself. He wanted this. That was the difference. Bellamy had wanted to die, and that was on Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but after 4x06 I felt the urge to write this. Bellamy dying thinking Octavia hates him is my greatest fandom fear, because Bellamy is such a deep character, and it hurts me to see him upset.


End file.
